Reflections and Memories of a God
by DemonQueen17
Summary: Ryu's recollections of his journey which concentrate on a certain Wyndian princess and what lies ahead.


Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters are owned by Capcom.  
  
This story is basically about Ryu's memories of his journey, mainly about Nina and how she was there for him from the beginning. Don't worry, I'll include the other characters. Now, on with the story.  
  
Reflections and Memories  
  
It's been one long and interesting journey.  
  
As I look back, I couldn't help but wonder what my future holds for me and the friends that I had made on this journey. But, the one who was there for me most of all was Nina.   
  
I could never forget how we first met. She had this look on her face when she saw me completely naked. I never could figure what was going through her mind at that moment. She must have been embarrassed when she first saw me.   
  
I had managed to find some clothes to wear. The first thing was to get out of this crater. I was only able to give her a name. I didn't know who I was or where I came from. She then had given me the King's Sword to defend myself against any monsters. And so our journey began.   
  
Nina's purpose at the time was to find her sister. After that, she had another purpose; to learn more about my identity and what my purpose was. It was as if she made it some kind of crusade. She was so determined. I agreed to help her find her sister.   
  
The path to find out my identity and to find Nina's sister was not an easy one. We were constantly side-tracked by the Ludians, the Fou Imperial army, and many interesting people I had met on the way from different towns.   
  
Not everything about being side-tracked was bad, though. I have met some unusual people like the fairies the inhabitants of Chek, Khan, a very interesting man, Marlok, the manillo who put us to work at the wharf. They taught me very valuable lessons throughout this journey. Life isn't as easy as you might think.  
  
My allies had different qualities of their own. In their own unique way, they showed me the many qualities that mortals can possess. Scias is a very fierce warrior, but painfully shy. He would do anything to help the rest of the party even though he was hired by the Ludians to do their bidding.   
  
There was Cray. As chief of the Woren nation, he was more or less the leader of the party. I will admit he was one to lose his temper easily. On the outside, he appeared to be a no-nonsense kind of Woren, but he was also very compassionate, especially when we finally found Princess Elina. I could tell he was heartbroken after he made a big sacrifice in ending her suffering.  
  
Ursula appeared to be very cold-hearted and uncaring when we met under unexpected circumstances. In the end, she turned out to be very concerned about Cray when he killed Elina to end her suffering at the hands of Lord Yuna. How dare he attempt to create gods. Mortals do not need gods to solve their problems.   
  
Ershin was a very unusual character. Who would have thought that there was another entity in that armor who just happened to be an Endless like myself? Ershin was very good in battle. Deis was bit of a flirt to me but she was very insightful when it was necessary.   
  
Then there was Nina. She was the one who supported me from the beginning. She tried to snap me out of my rage when I killed Rasso and the troops who accompanied him. He was a very vain and cruel man. The torture of those Chek inhabitants who tried to escape from him. I guess I blame myself for their suffering. They were looking for me for their own purposes. Maybe what he had done to them made me snap. She was probably afraid of me at that point. I wouldn't blame her.  
  
No matter what happened, she was there for me just as I was there for her. I listened to her when she thought she was in love with Cray when she really saw him more as a big brother. She was very sweet and caring. Nina embodied every good quality that a mortal can possess. I grew to care about and support just as she did for me.  
  
When Fou-lu asked me to join him in destroying the world, I couldn't bear the fact that in doing so, I would destroy Nina in the process and never see her again. She taught the me the most lesson a mortal can ever teach me, that mortals can be cruel, selfish, and greedy, but they can also be caring and compassionate for each other. Learning that, I could never bring myself to do such a thing. I knew Fou-lu met someone who was just like Nina, a woman from Sonne Village named Mami since we shared the same thoughts.  
  
When looking at Nina, I also grew to love her. I'll admit when she would embrace me, my face would grow hot. Could it be that I'm falling in love with her? I don't know for sure. I see that love isn't just a mortal emotion. Gods can love as well. I wonder if Nina feels the same way for me. She does hang around me a lot though. She probably does, even though she won't admit it to anyone.   
  
Now, we're headed for a new journey. I'm not sure where it will lead to, as long as Nina is with me, it really doesn't matter to me.  
  
End  
  
That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might write a romance story with these two, probably a lemon. Note, if you don't like Breath of Fire lemons, then don't read them. If you do, then go ahead and read them, provided that you're the age of 18 of course. Bye.  



End file.
